Lonely
by nobrittananoglee
Summary: Brittany Pierce is the school's joke, she doesn't have any friends except for her mom and little sister. She works every night at Breadstix, because her mom doesn't have work and her father left them 2 years ago. She also has a problem with making friends. But what happens when a new Latina-girl moves next door...
1. Chapter 1

'What's up, Blondie?' Brittany looks up and meets an ice cold slushee. Brittany closes her locker and runs to the bathroom to get the slushee of her face.

This is the ritual Brittany has gotten used to, she's not the popular kind of person, to be honest she doesn't have any friends. She doesn't make new friends that easy, like other people do. The biggest problem is that she has no idea what to say to strangers. And about the slushee-thing, it's what all the Cheerios and jocks do, to keep on top of the pyramid. Brittany on the other side, is on the bottom of that pyramid, every class she sits on her own. The only place where people seem to respect her is the Glee Club, she only joined it because her passion is to dance, she really likes the kids in the club, but they are not her friends.

Brittany fights hard to keep her tears back, but she can't hold it anymore and tears start streaming down her face. She looks into the mirror and sees her eyes red and puffy.

Brittany is not a person you would call ugly, her beautiful blonde hair falls over her shoulders and her blue eyes sparkle in the light. A skinny, blue-eyed blonde who loves dancing, you would think all the guys are after her but no. Because Brittany is on the bottom of the pyramid, nobody wants to date her, little do they know that she's not even interested in guys. Yes you get it right, Brittany is a lesbian, the only people who know it are the Glee Club, her mom and Ashley, her little sister. She never had a girlfriend, it's not that easy with her little problem.

It's the end of the day and Brittany is glad this day is over, finally it's time to go home to her mom and sister. They are the only people she trusts enough, to tell her secrets.

'Mom, I'm home!' Brittany shouts as she throws her bag in the corner of the room and sits down on the couch with a sigh. Then her mother walks in. Brittany looks exactly like her mother, both blonde and blue eyes.

'Hey sweetie, how was school?' Susan asks standing in the doorway.

'The same as always' Brittany says and sighs. Brittany did tell her about that she's being picked on. Her mom went to Figgins right away, but he didn't do anything about it. Brittany has heard that he is being blackmailed by Sue Sylvester, Cheerios coach. Apperantly Sue knows that her Cheerios are one of the bully's and that they will be suspended, that's not something Sue can use with Nationals next week.

'Ooh sweetie, it will get better, I promise' Susan says and walks over to Brittany to give her a hug.

'What about you mom, did you find work yet?'

'Ummm no, sorry' Susan says disappointed, ever since Brittany's dad left them two years ago, Brittany had to work otherwise they will be thrown out of their house. Her mother is looking for work ever since, but there's no luck yet.

'Mom, there will be a day you will find a great job' Brittany says and hugs her mother thight.

* * *

'Mami, hurry! We're late!' Santana Lopez shouts as she sits in the car waiting for her mom. The 18-year old Latina is moving with her mom, Maribel, and her sister, Hayley, to Lima. Her dad left them, a week ago and told them to move out, it was actually more like a threatening. They were very lucky that her mom has a good friend in Lima who has a holiday house, where the family-Lopez can live in for as long as they find a house.

'Easy, Santana. Take a look at your sister, she's not shouting' Maribel says and Santana rolls her eyes.

After a long drive, they arrive at their new house. All their stuff was brought there already. The house has a big garden with a lot flowers, but that's not the part Santana's interested in. The only thing Santana's interested in, is her bedroom. The whole room is full with posters of Santana's idols. 'Santana, get your ass down here, it's time we're going to introduce ourselves to our new neighbors' Maribel shouts.

Santana and her mom walk to the door of their neighbors, Hayley is looking around town for some cute guys, at least that's what she said. An old-blonde women opens the door and meets Maribel and Santana with a big smile.

'Hi, I'm Susan Pierce' the blonde women says and shakes Maribel's and Santana's hand.

'Maribel, and this is Santana' Maribel says.

'Well hello Santana, you can go inside if you want, my daughter, who is around your age, would love to meet her new neighbor' Susan says and it makes Santana uncomfortable. Santana is a lesbian and only her closest friends, her sister and her mother know. 'Umm no I'll wait for you guys'.

Susan smiles and guides Maribel and Santana into the living room. 'I'll go and get my two daughters, excuse me' Susan says and walks away.

'She's nice' Santana says and Maribel nods.

Then a little brunette walks to them. 'Hi I'm Kimberley' she says and smiles at them. Then the older women walks to them with a blue-eyed blonde. Santana chokes at the sight of the blonde. 'Are you okay mija?' Maribel whispers and Santana nods. 'Hi, Brittany' the beautiful blonde says and shakes Santana's hand. 'Santana' she says and smiles. Brittany holds Santana's hand a little too long and pulls her hand back.

Brittany's not sure what she felt, but it's something she has never felt before. She got tingles all over her body with the touch of Santana's hand. Brittany is not going to deny it, the Latina is a beautiful girl. _Too bad she's straight_ Brittany thinks. And the same thing is going on in Santana's head.

**A/N: Let me know if I should continue, please review! Also check out my fanfic 'We will be together, forever'!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow thanks for all the reviews! Sorry for the mistake about Brittany's little sister, her name is Ashley not Kimberly, I'm so stupid! Please review what you think of this chapter! I really like getting an e-mail that says 'A new review' it makes my day! Also if you have things you would like to see send me a PM. You all should check out 'Come See About Me' Dianna is back yay! :)**

After Santana and Maribel left the Pierce's house, Santana got to her room immediately. She got weird feelings from the inside that make Santana uncomfortable. Just like Brittany, Santana is a lesbian, she had a hard time coming out to her family and friends. At first her mother was shocked and her father was trying to convince Maribel to throw Santana out. After a few days Maribel realized that she loved her daughter more than she loved her husband. When Maribel told her husband that he had to leave, he threw all 3 of them out. And that's how they ended up here in Lima. Then the door of Santana's room opens, Santana looks up and sees her mom.

'Hey mami, what's up?' Santana asks.

'Mija, now we live here and I don't have a job, you should get a job to earn a little money. I'm sure they would offer you, a beautiful young Latina, a job instead of an old stinky Latina' Maribel says.

'Mami please you're beautiful' Santana walks over to her mother and gives her a tight hug.

'Even though it was very sweet what you said, you still have to work sweetie, I heard there's this place called 'Breadstix' that's looking for new employees'

'What the hell is Breadstix?' Santana asks with a look of disgust.

'I don't know sweetie, you should check it out. Susan told me Brittany works there, so you could ask her'

'I'll go and ask, bye mami' Santana says and walks out the door.

* * *

Brittany's house is just a few block away. Santana is a wearing a V-cut shirt, which makes her boobs look good, that are Santana's own words. Santana has always been known as a big flirt, all the guys tried to hit on her, but Santana made clear that she didn't want a guy. She was like the head bitch of her school, but all her reputation is gone now she has to go to a new school where she knows nobody. Santana knocks on the door and Brittany opens the door looking surprised.

'Umm...boob.. night' Brittany says staring at Santana's breast before shaking her head and looks up to Santana.

'Goodnight' Santana says with a giggle.

'So...umm what can I do for you?'

'Well...umm..my mom told me about this place called Breadstix and umm.. she said that you work there?' Santana says more like a question.

'Yes I work there...but I still don't know what I can do'

'Ooh... right, well ...uhhh. I would like to work there'

'Well that's great, we're actually looking for new employees'

'I just don't know where it is' Santana says with a smile.

'Well since I have to work after school, you can walk with me if you want. I understand if you don't want, because you're new here and you don't want to be seen with the nerd of the school' Brittany starts to say. 'And yeah it's not cool to be seen with-'

'I would like to walk with you after school' Santana says with a bright smile.

'Ooh well I see you then, bye Santana' Brittany says and Santana turns around to walk away.

'You have nice boo...I mean nice shirt' Brittany says her face turning red, which makes Santana turn red too and waves one last time before walking away.

* * *

'Who was at the door Britt?' Susan Pierce asks when Brittany walks back into the kitchen helping her mother with dinner.

'Umm...Santana' Brittany answers, Susan looks up and sees Brittany blushing.

'Why are you blushing?'

'I'm not blushing'

'Ooh yes you are sweetie, it's because of Santana isn't it? She's like super hot right sweetie? Have you seen her breasts yet?' Susan teases knowing that it will make Brittany blush even more.

'Mom, stop it!' Brittany shouts what makes Susan laugh.

'What's going on in here?' Ashley asks as she walks into the kitchen. Ashley is like a little Brittany only difference is that she has brown hair instead of blonde hair. She has the same blue eyes like her mother and Brittany. Just like Brittany Ashley likes to dance but she is not near as good as her older sister. Surprisingly Ashley was very happy when Brittany and Susan told her thatBrittany likes girls. She was happy because that means 'she gets another sister' that's what Ashley said.

'Your sister has a little crush' Susan whispers into Ashley's ear making the girl squeal.

'Is it Santana?!' Ashley shouts, Brittany has heard enough and runs upstairs locking herself in her bedroom, after a few minutes there's a knock on the door. 'Britt?' Susan says. Brittany unlocks the door and sits back down on the bed. Susan sits down next to her and wraps a comforting arm around Brittany's shoulder.

'Sweetie, we were just teasing'

'I know mom, but to be honest you were right. Is it really that obvious?'

'The way you were looking at her was just a sign for me to know that you like her, I'm sure you are excited she goes to work at Breadstix huh?' Susan says but then realizes that she has said too much and covers her mouth with her hand.

'Wait how do you know that?' Brittany says looking confused.

'I...ummm.'

'You were totally eavesdropping us, weren't you?'

'Yeah...uhhh..actually I was'

'Mom, please!'

'But I have to say that you were acting pretty cute' Susan says with a wink.

'Oh my God, no. Did you hear my words?'

'Yes I did sweetie, you're so cute. I'm sure Santana thought the same' Susan giggles.

'Ooh hell no mom! I'm so embarrassed, first because Santana heard it and second because you heard it too' Brittany says holding her hands in front of her face in embarrassment

'Don't be embarrassed, it's cute, now I'll see you at dinner, sweetie. Ooh and here's Santana's number so you can text her'

'How do you get her number?!' Brittany shouts.

'I have my ways you know' Susan says and walks away with a wink.

Brittany looks at the number and grabs her phone, then she puts it away. _Should I text her or not?_

A few blocks away, Santana got Brittany's number and is thinking exactly the same.

**A/N2: Please review and make my day better! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know it took long but I hope you guys like this chapter. If you have questions or you want things to happen send me a PM or put it in a review.**

After Santana got home, she spent a lot time thinking if she should text Brittany or not. What they both don't know is that Maribel and Susan called each other after they first introduced their daughters to each other, they both saw that there was something between the two girls so they exchanged their numbers. Both Santana and Brittany have no idea that they did that. Santana decided not to text the blonde, it would be weird, and Brittany would wonder how Santana got her number. Santana didn't want to come over as a stalker.

Santana just woke up on her first day to her new school, but is still laying in bed thinking about a certain blue-eyed blonde. There was something special about this girl, the way her eyes sparkle and how she acts in front of Santana. Santana thinks she's just a normal girl, probably she has a boyfriend and Santana is sure she doesn't have a chance. What she did notice is that Brittany is afraid that Santana won't like her._ You don't want to be seen with the nerd of the school, _these words really hit Santana, probably because Santana thought Brittany would be head-cheerleader and all the guys were after her. Still there's something special about girl she's just so...

'Santana!' Hayley shouts from downstairs making Santana shake her head to get lost of her thoughts. 'What?' Santana shouts back.

'Get your ass down here, you still have 10 minutes to get ready!' Santana didn't realize she had spent this long thinking of the blonde, she jumps out of her bed and grabs the clothes she wore yesterday, there's no time for a shower. Instead for her high heels, she puts her black-All Stars on. She runs downstairs and sees she only has 5 minutes left, she grabs her bag and runs out of the door, she really has to hurry if she wants to be on time.

When Santana arrives at school there's nobody in the hallway, she opens her locker and sees that her first class is English. What she doesn't know is that the blue-eyed blonde has the same class.

'Okay guys pair up, I'm gonna give you guys a new project' Ms. Holiday announces. Holly Holiday is a young blonde teacher who is the most popular teacher in the school. She has the best way to interact with her students. 'Brittany, who's your partner?' Ms. Holiday says snapping Brittany out of her thoughts. And this is what Brittany is the most afraid of, when she has to pair up with a project in English class she's always on her own. In all her other classes is always someone from Glee-club and then she pairs up with that person. But English class is the only class she is on her own. 'I..don't have someone' Brittany whispers. 'Well Jacob is on his own too' Ms. Holiday says. Jacob Ben Israel, he's what you call the gossip king, he knows everything and puts everything he knows on his blog. Just as Brittany is standing up, Santana walks in. 'Well hello, ms...' Holly says waiting for Santana to tell her name. 'Santana Lopez' Santana says and shakes Holly's hand. 'Hi, Brittany' Santana says and gives Brittany a big smile, Brittany smiles back. 'Well Santana since you know Brittany and we're gonna work on a new project you guys can work together if that's okay' Holly looks to both of them for approval, they both nod. 'Okay guys, since everyone is paired up except for Jacob, I'm gonna explain the project' Holly turns to Jacob. 'Since Ms. Fabray isn't here today, you can work with her'. 'Who's Ms. Fabray?' Santana whispers to Brittany. 'Quinn Fabray, the head cheerleader, I don't really like her since she slushees me almost very day' Brittany whispers back. 'Slushees, what's that?' Santana asks a little to loud. 'Ms. Lopez, could you remain silent for a minute, I'm about to explain the project' Holly says and Santana nods. 'Okay guys, you guys are gonna act, dance or sing with this project, it has to be scene from my favorite musical all time, West Side Story!' Holly says with a smile. Immediately the class is filled with 'lame' 'boring' and stuff like that from the jocks and cheerleaders. 'Excuse me guys, if you refuse to do it, I'll make sure to tell Coach Beiste or Coach Sue about it' This time everybody remains silent.

It's lunch time, the only class Santana and Brittany had in common was English Class, and they didn't really have the time to discuss what they were gonna do with the project. Brittany sits under the bleachers just as always, it's her own little place to hide. She closes her eyes and lays back. 'Hey can I sit with you?' Brittany opens her eyes and sits up straight looking in the eyes of Santana. 'Sure' Brittany says and Santana sits down next to her. 'Is this the place you always go to with lunch time?' Santana asks. 'Yeah, it's like my own little place to escape from everything' Brittany says just as Santana is about to answer, Puck and his friends show up. 'Hey Blondie, did you finally found a friend?' Puck says and Brittany looks down to her hands. 'Have to say Blondie, you're friend is really hot' Puck says and winks to Santana. Then Finn stands next to Puck and he has a slushee in his hand. 'What are you going to-?' Before Santana can finish her sentence Brittany is covered in ice. Puck high-fives Finn and looks to Santana. 'You know, the next time you get one too, or maybe you are smarter than we think and you come sit with me' Puck says again with a wink then they walk away laughing. 'Brittany, are you okay?' Santana says and Brittany can hear the worry in her voice. 'I'm used to it, it's nothing new' Brittany stands up and starts walking away. 'Where are you going?' Santana asks and Brittany turns around. 'I'm gonna wash it off, you can go and sit with Puck and his friends' Brittany says and walks away. Santana just sits there, thinking of what she should do. Then she grabs her bag and walks away.

Brittany is washing the slushee of her face, when she hears the door open. Brittany goes into a toilet and acts like she's throwing up, just that the person who just walked doesn't see her face and laughs at her. 'I know that you're not throwing up' Brittany hears a voice behind her say and she turns around. To her surprise she sees Santana standing there. 'I...umm..I..just-' Brittany says but she gets cut off. 'Come here let me wash it off' Santana says and grabs a towel, Brittany stands up and walks to the sink. Santana starts moving the towel over Brittany's face when she thinks that she's done she throws the towel away. Then she sees that she missed a spot. 'Ooh, you still have something there' Santana says and wipes the last bit away with her thumb. Brittany startles under the touch. 'Sorry I didn't mean-' Santana says but this time she gets cut off by Brittany. 'It's okay, I was just shocked' Brittany says with a smile. 'I'll meet you after school under the bleachers okay?' Brittany says and Santana nods. Brittany walks out of the door leaving Santana alone. Santana holds herself onto the sink and looks into the mirror. Did she just got tingles by touching Brittany? Then Santana shakes her head to clear her mind and walks out. What Brittany and Santana don't know is that a brunette overheard their conversation.

Santana is putting some of her books into her locker when someone clears her throat. Santana closes her locker and sees a short brunette looking at her. 'Ummm can I help you?' Santana asks. 'Actually you can't but nevermind. I'm Rachel Berry and I heard that your friends with Brittany, aren't you?' 'Yes I think so' Santana says confused. 'Well Brittany is in Glee Club and I was wondering if you would like to join too, Brittany could use a good friend in Glee Club' Rachel says. 'I'll think about it okay?' Santana is getting annoyed by the short brunette. 'Okay see you later...' 'Santana' 'Okay see you later Santana' Rachel says and disappears.

Santana is waiting under the bleachers for Brittany. Santana really has no idea if she should Glee Club, sure she loves to sing, but that Rachel girl really annoyed her. Then Brittany shows up. 'Hey' Santana says, 'Hey, ready to go?' Brittany asks and Santana nods. After a 10 minute walk, they're standing in front of Breadstix. The walk was silent but they chit-chatted a bit, Santana learned that Brittany loves to dance and thinks that Santana should join Glee Club too, Brittany learned that Santana is a pretty good singer. Brittany opens the door for Santana and after Santana walked in Brittany follows looking to the ground and bumps into Santana who stands there with her mouth opened. 'Hey Santana' an older man says.

**A/N 2: Who sees Santana? Any guesses? Please review what you think of this chapter! The next chapter will be a quicker update I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Patricia if you see this thanks for reading lol. WARNING: this chapter contains a little hint to violence/rape if you don't want to read it, then skip this chapter. Also this chapter you get introduced to Samantha, she will make more appearances after this chapter. Samantha is based on my friend, who always supports and talks to me. So Samantha THANK YOU SO MUCH! You're the best! **

Santana still stands there freezed. Brittany puts her hand on Santana's shoulder, but still Santana doesn't move. 'What's wrong sweetheart?' The older man says. Then Santana turns around and runs outside. Brittany doesn't know what to do. She doesn't know if she should go after Santana, does Santana like it if someone comforts her, or does she want to be on her own? Brittany herself doesn't like it when someone tries to comfort her, she prefers being on her own and think about the situation she's in. Then Brittany decides she will leave Santana alone, she doesn't want to push Santana.

'Who are you?' Brittany asks the older man. 'I'm Roberto Lopez, Santana's dad' the older man says. 'I'm sorry mr. Lopez but I'm afraid you have to leave and go after your daughter, she looked upset' Brittany says and walks to her work place. It's not a good thing Brittany sent him after his daughter, Brittany doesn't know that Santana's parents are divorced, she also has no idea what Roberto did to Santana, actually nobody knows except for Santana herself.

Santana just can't believe what just happened, what the hell was her dad doing there? And does Brittany know him? All these questions are spinning around in Santana's head. She's now walking in the park, it always helps her when she has to calm herself down or when she just wants to clear her head. She will never be able to forgive her dad what he did to her, throwing her out and doing the other thing.

_After a long day at school Santana is finally home. Santana throws her bag in the corner and walks into the living room. She sees her dad sitting on the couch with a bottle of beer, Santana doesn't think it's weird cause most of the time when she comes home from school he has a bottle of beer in his hand. Santana sits down next to him and starts texting Samantha, one of her best friends, Samantha has long black hair. Santana had a crush on her for a long time, but soon got over it when Samantha said she's straight. Then Roberto puts his hand on Santana's thigh and gives her a kiss on her cheek. Santana still think it's innocent, but smells alcohol on his breath. Then he starts moving his hand to Santana's breasts, this makes Santana jump. 'Are you drunk or what?!' Santana yells. Roberto mumbles something Santana doesn't understand and then she knows it for sure, he is drunk. She runs to her room and locks it, afraid that her dad will go after her. Then a few days later Santana comes home again and walks to the kitchen and opens the fridge to get something to drink. Then she feels two hands on her hips, thinking that it's Hayley teasing her she starts swaying her hips. But she stops immediately when she hears her dad's voice. 'You're so hot Santana' this causes Santana to jump and she turns around. She doesn't like it a little bit that her dad is so close to her, she tries to walk past him but he keeps her in her place. 'What the hell is wrong with you?!' Santana yells hoping that someone will hear her. 'Why are you yelling sweetie, I know that you want this too' Roberto says and he leans closer to Santana, this time Santana doesn't smell alcohol. Then Roberto leans even closer and start kissing Santana's neck and with his hands he unzips his pants. Finally Santana can kick him right in the Warblers, which makes Roberto flinch in pain. Santana takes this opportunity and runs to the bathroom locking the door and calls 911. _

Santana didn't tell anyone about this, she thinks it's to embarrassing. 'Santana!' Santana hears someone call her name and looks around, she sees her dad approaching her and within a second Santana is running back towards Breadstix with tears in her eyes, making sure Roberto doesn't see where she's going.

Brittany is working her butt of when she notices a girl with black hair, she walks towards her to get her order. 'Good evening, miss can I-' Then Brittany sees the girl looks very familiar. 'Santana?' The girl looks up and Brittany was right, it's Santana, her eyes are all red and puffy which means that she has been crying. 'Hi Brittany' Santana says with a sad smile. Brittany then turns around and walks away. Santana starts crying again, thinking about that everyone leaves her when she just needs somebody to lean on. To Santana's surprise Brittany stands in front of her, this time with no Breadstix uniform. 'Come with me, it's time for you to go home' Brittany says and takes Santana's hand in her own. Santana stands up and grabs Brittany's tighter not wanting to leave her. After Brittany saw Santana so broken down she felt so sorry for her, so she went to her boss asking him if she was allowed to go because her friend needed help. It was really weird for Brittany to call Santana a friend. Brittany never really had friends, but for the first time in her life she feels like she has a friend, someone she can trust and someone who accepts her for the way that she is.

Brittany and Santana are walking to Santana's house, they both have been quiet the whole time until Brittany speaks. 'Are you ok?' Brittany says looking to Santana, they are still holding hands and Brittany feels happy about it. Santana nods but doesn't say anything. Then Santana stops immediately and let's go of Brittany's hand, making Brittany turn to her. 'What's wrong?' Brittany asks worried. Santana points to something right in front of her and Brittany turns her head to see what she's pointing at, it's Roberto. Brittany guides Santana into an alley, standing in front of Santana so nobody can see her. 'Nod when he passes ok?' Brittany says and Santana nods. Brittany can hear footsteps passing by, then they stop. Brittany and Santana both hold their breath. Then the footsteps fade away and Santana nods to Brittany. 'Okay now you're gonna take my hand, and we're going to take a sprint to your house okay?' and again Santana just nods. Brittany takes Santana's hand in her own, both girls feeling warm inside. Santana is pretty sure she's blushing, it's great that it's dark otherwise Brittany would have noticed.

Santana is laying in her bed facing the ceiling. She just cried her eyes out, ofcourse her mother asked what was wrong but Santana just shrugged it off. Then there's a knock on the door. 'Come in' Santana says. The door opens and there is her dad with Hayley behind him. 'What the hell do you want?!' Santana yells sitting up straight on her bed. 'I just want to talk Santana' Roberto says. 'Hayley how could you let him in?!' Santana yells to Hayley. 'San, he's your dad. Give him a second chance' Hayley says. 'Hell no! Get mami, now!' Santana yells to Hayley. Hayley runs downstairs getting Maribel. Then Roberto takes a step closer and climbs on the bed pushing Santana down. 'Get off me!' Santana screams. 'Get off her you jerk!' a voice says and she recognizes it. Roberto turns around a meets a fist of a blue-eyed blonde. Roberto grabs his face with both his hands and screams it out in pain. Santana climbs out of the bed and stands behind Brittany, Brittany protecting her from Roberto. 'What the hell is going on in here?' Maribel says as she walks in with Hayley.

**A/N2: Not that much Brittana but I still hope you guys liked it. Please REVIEW! I'll answer them from now on lol.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews they really make my day! I'm gonna start a little competition for you guys. I'll explain that in the other A/N. Also there are rumours 'Quinntana' is going to happen and that really depresses me. But for now, enjoy and review! :)**

'That blonde bitch over there punched me in the face' Roberto yells as he points to Brittany. Santana still hides behind Brittany scared that she will get hurt herself. 'Is that true Brittany?' Maribel asks with a calm voice. 'Yes but..' Brittany tries to say but Maribel cuts her off. 'Go' Maribel says still with her calm voice. Brittany doesn't move. 'I said go, Brittany' Maribel says, Brittany is really getting on her nerves right now. 'Mami you can't do that!' Santana cries out. 'You shut up Santana, go downstairs to the living room, I need to talk to you' Maribel says and walks out of the room taking Hayley with her, leaving Santana, Brittany and Roberto alone. Roberto stands up and walks to Brittany and Santana. 'Don't touch her' Brittany says threatening. 'I thought Maribel said you had to leave, and I'm not scared of you Blondie' Roberto threatens back. That nickname hurts Brittany hard, she always gets bullied with that nickname. Tears form in Brittany's eyes and she takes Santana's hand and takes her downstairs.

'I'll see you at school tomorrow, Santana' Brittany says as she's standing at the doorstep saying goodbye to Santana. When they walked in the hallway they both looked into the living room and both recieved a death glare from Maribel. 'Please promise me, Britt' Santana says and Brittany melts at the use of the nicest nickname she has ever had. 'I promise I will see you tomorrow' Brittany says and walks away. 'Please stay here, I need you' Santana whispers with tears forming in her eyes. What Santana doesn't know is that Brittany heard what she whispered.

After Brittany left the Lopez-household she walked into the park, just to clear her mind. Now Brittany got punished because she punched Roberto, she didn't even have the chance to explain. Brittany would never punch someone just because she likes it. There always has to be a reason when she does. Brittany isn't violent at all. And the last words Santana said still circle through her mind, '_please stay here, I need you'_, need her for what? It's not to give her populairity a boost because Brittany isn't popular at all. Maybe it's because she needs Brittany to protect her from Roberto. You know, Brittany doesn't regret at all that she punched Roberto, he was worth it. Nobody gets to touch their daughter like that. Brittany is finally home and walks upstairs ignoring her mother asking where she has been.

Santana takes a deep breath and walks into the living room, seeing only Maribel sitting on the couch, Santana takes a seat oppositeof her mom. They are both silent for a few minutes until Santana breaks the ice. 'Where are Hayley and Roberto?' she asks. She doesn't even bother to call him dad. 'Hayley and _your dad_are out, I asked them to go so you and me could have a good talk' Maribel says. 'Mami I just don't get why you sent Britt away' Santana says as she looks down to her lap where she's playing with her fingers. 'Because that girl, punched your dad' Maribel says with her famous calm voice. 'Well she did it for a good reason mom!' Santana yells. 'Ooh yeah of course she did it for a good reason!' Maribel says with sarcastic in her voice. 'Mom you don't get it, he was trying to rape me!' Santana yells. 'Santana Diabla Lopez! Are you crazy in you head or what?!' Maribel yells. 'Mom I'm not crazy, you don't get it do you?' 'I'm sure that weird girl from next door put it in your head, Roberto would never do something like that!' 'Mom shut the fuck up! Brittany is not weird, do you hear me?! Why can't you just not believe me mom?' Santana says calming down a little. 'He is your father!' Maribel is still yelling. 'No he is not my father anymore!' Santana yells back. 'You know what Santana, you're not allowed to see that weird girl next door anymore!' Maribel yells and stands up walking away leaving Santana in tears. 'I can't believe this is happening' Santana whispers through her tears.

It's been three days since the fight between Santana and her mom. Brittany hasn't seen Santana ever since, not at school and not when she knocked on the door in the hope Santana would open the door. But sadly there was nobody home. Brittany hasn't felt this sad in a long time. She would've never guessed she would miss Santana this much. Brittany has been crying herself to sleep last night. Her mom thinks she's overreacting and says Santana will show up on school today. It's Thursday today and Brittany knows she has English class with Santana today. If Santana isn't there, then there's a big chance she has to work with Quinn Fabray, and that's something Brittany isn't looking forward too.

And there's Brittany sitting in English class, on her own. Ms. Holiday is just about to start when a Latina walks in. Her eyes are red and puffy and Brittany can see she's been crying. 'I'm sorry ms. Holiday, it won't happen again' Santana says and sits down next to Brittany who gives her a sad smile. 'Are you ok Santana?' Brittany asks worried, but Santana doesn't answer she's lost in her own little world. 'Santana?' Brittany asks again and snaps her fingers in front of Santana. 'Uhh...what?' Santana asks confused. 'Are you feeling ok?' Brittany asks again. 'Uhhh...yeah...I'm fine' Santana stutters. Brittany raises her hand and Ms. Holiday notices it and nods. 'Can me and Santana go outside for a few minuets?' Brittany asks and Santana just looks at her. 'Of course sweetie' Ms. Holiday says and winks to Brittany. Brittany stands up and grabs Santana's hand.

Santana and Brittany are sitting outside for while but no words have been spoken. This is until Santana speaks up. 'You know, Britt. My mom doesn't want me to talk to you' Santana's voice sounds weak. Brittany looks to Santana and Santana looks back. 'Then why are you talking to me?' Brittany asks confused. Brittany wouldn't dare to not listen to her mom. 'Because I just can't you know' Santana says and looks down to her hands. 'Can I ask you something, Brittany?' Santana asks a little bit shy. 'Yes sure' Brittany says not knowing what to expect. 'Can you...uhh...like...uhh...hold me?' Santana asks blushing and still looking down. 'Uhhhh...yes sure...come here' Brittany says and Santana scoots closer. She puts her head on Brittany's shoulder and Brittany wraps her arms around Santana's shoulders.

**A/N2: So about the competition. Send me a PM/review/tweet (twitter is **_heya_morrivera_**) and describe a character you want in the story. The most original will win. And I'll discuss with the winner what to do with the new character. You guys have until next Saturday to send your ideas. The winner will of course get a shoutout. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The winner of the competition is my lovely Twitter Valentine Robyn I LOVE YOU ROBYN! AND YOU ALSO SHOULD FOLLOW HER ON TWITTER! (rainbowseagulls)**.** Since it's Valentine's Day I thought I would show you my love to all of you by posting a new chapter!**

Brittany walks into the Pierce's house with Santana by her side. They walk upstairs then Brittany feels a hand on her wrist, she looks up and meets the blue eyes of her mom 'Where are you going?' She asks sweetly then she notices Santana's red eyes. 'Brittany why don't you go upstairs and I'll talk with Santana for a minute' Brittany nods and walks upstairs to her room while Santana just stands there not knowing what to do. Susan takes Santana's hand and takes her to the living room where they sit down on the couch. 'So Santana, do you wanna tell me what happened?' Susan asks sweetly. Santana shakes her head. 'Ooh well, just know that you're always welcome here no matter what' Susan says and sees tears streaming down Santana's face. She wraps her arms around Santana and Santana rests her head on Susan's chest sobbing quietly.

Santana went home and straight up to her room not even bothering to say something to her family. She's almost sleeping until her phone starts ringing, not looking who it is she picks her phone up. 'Hello?' Santana says. _'Hey Santana?'_ the voice says.'Samantha?!' Santana shouts. _'Calm your tits San, can you come outside I'm in front of your house you know'_ Santana runs down the stairs and opens the front door seeing Samantha waving at her. She runs to Samantha and jumps on her, wrapping her arms and legs around Samantha. 'I missed you so much' Santana whispers into Samantha's ear. 'You can stop being such a sap right now, what happened to my Santana?' Samantha says shaking Santana's shoulders. 'Nothing bitch' Santana smirks. 'That's how I remember you bitch, now come with me for a walk okay?' Samantha says and Santana nods.

They are walking for a little while now talking about this and that. 'San are you ok? You sound a little...I don't know' Samantha asks worried. 'Yes I'm fine' Santana shrugs. 'That doesn't sound convincing to me, you know you can tell me everything right' Santana nods they are standing in front of Santana's house right now. 'Do you want to come in or something?' Santana asks. 'Sure' Samantha nods. They walk upstairs both ignoring Maribel who's yelling at them in Spanish. 'Santana why are you ignoring your mom?' Samantha asks while sitting on Santana's bed. Santana takes a deep breath and tells Samantha everything, about her dad and how Brittany saved her. Samantha just sits there holding Santana's hand and nodding to everything she says. Samantha decides it's time for some happy times and speaks up. 'So you really like this Brittany girl huh?' Samantha smirks. 'Yes I do' Santana says but then she sees Samantha's smirk. 'Ooh...no...it's not like that' Santana says. 'Sure it is' Samantha smirks again. 'Sam shut the fuck up!' Santana shouts. 'My little Sanny is in love' Samantha teases. 'No I'm not!' Santana shouts. 'You absolutely are' Samantha teases pushing Santana down on the bed straddling her. 'I'm not!' Santana shouts. Samantha leans in stopping juts before Santana's face breathing against Santana's lips. 'You are' Samantha whispers. 'I..uhh...' Santana stutters. Samantha pulls away smirking and sits down next to Santana 'I knew it! You're still not over me' Samantha laughs. 'I'm so over you! I have Brittany now' Santana shouts, covering her mouth immediately. 'Ha I knew it! That's ok bitch. I'm happy for you' Samantha smiles and gives Santana a hug. Santana just smiles.

Santana is walking to school with Samantha by her side. Santana begged her to join her to school so she could meet Brittany. Brittany is standing at her locker putting her books in it, when she notices Santana walking next to a girl. Brittany closes her locker and walks away not wanting to see Santana with her girlfriend. 'Hey Brittany wait!' Santana shouts, Brittany stops in her tracks and turns around. 'Britt, this is Samantha my best friend. Samantha this is Brittany' Santana says smiling. Brittany smiles at the girl named Samantha and holds her hand out waiting for Samantha to shake it, but it doesn't happen. 'Sorry girl I only do hugs' Samantha says and hugs Brittany. 'Santana likes you more as a friend' Samantha whispers in Brittany's ear. Brittany pulls away from the hug, not knowing if she heard that right, she smiles at Samantha and turns to Santana. 'Santana are you coming?' Brittany asks. Samantha laughs receiving a death glare from Santana. Brittany stands there confused why she was laughing. 'Yes you can go already, I'll be right there in a minute' Santana says and Brittany walks away smiling. 'Listen bitch, she didn't mean it like that' Santana says. 'I know hon, but it sounded so good' Samantha laughs. 'We didn't even kiss yet bitch' Santana says. 'I'm sure that will change soon' Samantha winks receiving a slap from Santana. 'Ouch what was that for?' Samantha asks. 'For you being such a stupid bitch, stay away from Brittany okay?' Santana says and walks away not waiting for an answer. Samantha smirks to herself, this is going to be fun.

**A/N2: Also guys keep having faith in Brittana. They will get back together! **


	7. Comfort me

**A/N: I'm sorry about the last chapter and I'm sorry about the long wait. I hope you guys forgive me. This chapter isn't that long but has an important scene in it. Also in this chapter you get introduced to River, which is the character that won with the competition. Thank you Robyn! I'm also gonna name my chapters from now on. But for now: Enjoy...**

Brittany and Santana are walking through the corridor when they stand in front of a redhead with emerald green eyes. 'Ummmm...did I do something or?' Santana asks confused. 'Well...uhh...not really' the redhead says and blushes. 'Do I know you?' Santana asks. 'Umm...no probably not...uhhh I'm River, nice to meet you...uhhh I guess' River says, still blushing. 'Umm...okay River, I'm Santana' Santana smiles at the redhead. 'Hey River, what are you waiting for?' Quinn Fabray shouts behind Brittany and Santana. 'I...uhhhh...I'm sorry' River whispers and before Brittany can say _unicorn_ they meet an ice cold slushee. River doesn't know what to do and runs away. 'Ugh...let's go to the bathroom' Brittany says and drags Santana with her. What they both don't know is that Samantha, Santana's friend, watched what happened and is now running after River.

Samantha pushed River against the lockers. 'What is wrong with you?' She whispers sternly. 'I...uhhhh...don't know what you're talking about' River swallows. 'You slushied my friend or don't you remember already?' River nods. 'I'm sorry...I didn't want to really' she confesses. Samantha lets go of River and stands in front of her. 'Then why did you do it?' Samantha asks confused. 'Quinn Fabray said I had to do it, otherwise she would tell everyone my secret' River whispers. 'What secret?' 'I...uhhhh...can't tell' River says and before Samantha knows it, she's gone.

'Santana are you there?' Santana doesn't bother to answer. When she came home from school, she didn't even bother saying something to her mother, she just went straight up to her room. The only time she came downstairs was when she was hungry and got chocolate bar and something to drink, again ignoring her mother who was yelling at her. Santana made homework and when she was finished her mind went to a certain blonde. The certain blonde with the blue eyes whose name is Brittany. Then the door opens and Maribel walks in, Santana doesn't look up. 'Look Santana, I'm sorry. You were right about Roberto. I saw him trying to kiss Hayley, she was screaming so I pushed him off her' Maribel apologies and kneels in front of Santana. 'Santana look at me' she says sternly, this makes Santana look up. 'I'm sorry I didn't believe you mija, but when I saw him doing it to Hayley I realized you were right' Santana sighs. 'Mami why the hell didn't you believe me?! I never lie to you and you know that!' Santana yells. 'Mija calm down okay. I told you I was sorry'. 'Well you can be so sorry that you want, but I just can't believe you didn't trust me. And now you're kissing my feet because you realized I was right. You're such a-' Santana shuts her mouth immediately after realizing what she was about to say. 'A what Santana?! Have the guts to tell me!' Maribel yells. 'You're such a whore' Santana mumbles. 'I didn't hear you, what did you say?!' 'A whore okay, I'm sure you _fucked_ him after it!' Santana yells and before she knows it she feels a hand against her cheek. The hand of her mother to be exactly. Santana gets up with tears in her eyes and leaves.

Brittany sits in her room thinking about Santana, when the Latina walks in, her eyes red from crying. 'Do you...ummmm want to watch a movie?' Brittany asks unsure, knowing that she shouldn't aks her about what happened. . The Latina nods and sits down on the bed, but doesn't say anything. Brittany stands up from her bed and walks to her collection of DVD´s. 'I...ummm...don't really have...uhhh good movies...I guess' Brittany apologies and again Santana doesn't speak, she just shrugs. This makes Brittany walk over to Santana and she sits down next to her. 'Look Santana, I know this must be hard for you, well yeah I don't really know what it feels like, but I can imagine that it must b-' Brittany stops talking as soon as she feels Santana's hand on her own. Brittany looks up to Santana and meets her dark eyes. Santana looks away quickly to their hands. Santana starts playing with Brittany's fingers and Brittany smiles at the gesture. Brittany uses her other hand to lift Santana's chin up and forces her to look in her eyes. But Santana looks away again. 'Santana, look at me please' Brittany whispers and it makes Santana look deep into her blue eyes. Santana melts at the sight of the ocean blue eyes, which are even more beautiful because of the light that shines on them. She doesn't notice Brittany coming closer, because she's too focused on her blue eyes. But then she feels Brittany's breath on her lips and she doesn't know what to do. Sure she wants to kiss her so badly, but she's afraid she'll ruin the kiss or even worse it'll ruin their friendship. She never had such a good friend like Brittany, except Samantha of course. But Brittany is different than Samantha, different in a good way. Whenever she's close to Brittany her heart starts beating faster and she feels this weird feeling in her stomach, something like butterflies. And now Santana realizes it, she's in love with Brittany S. Pierce. 'I...uhhhh...have to go' Santana says out loud and she lets go of Brittany's hand. She stands up and walks away, leaving Brittany breathless. Brittany wants to go after her, but she doesn't think it's the best thing to do. So Brittany decides to just try to go to sleep. It takes about an hour before she falls asleep and starts dreaming about a certain Latina...

**A/N2: Leave a review, maybe then the next chapter will be there sooner...**


End file.
